Her choice
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Natalia is pregnant and is trying to figure out if she is keeping the baby or not. A Horatio/Natalia story.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

_**Her Choice.**_

"How far would you go to not lose all that is dear to you?" was the question Natalia Boa Vista had asked herself many times over the last couple of days.

She was at the moment looking at two things, the wedding ring on her hand and a ultrasound photo on her desk. This couldn't happen, not now, it wasn't the right time.

She looked down at her belly, still flat.

Tears were starting to well up, and she had no idea what to do.

He had told her loud and clear that he didn't want more children as he already had one son, and that was more than enough.

She herself never actually planned on having any either, especially not at this age.

She hadn't told him. Not yet. Nor did she know if it was a good idea to do so.

In the end the choice would be hers to make, to have it or not.

She was well aware the fetus inside her was half of them both, but in the end she would be the one to carry it for nine months. It was her body that would have to go through all the changes.

"I can't have you," she whispered, silent tears running from her eyes as she again remembered his words.

As she slowly got up and headed out of the crime lab to the nearest abortion clinic to see if they had any opening, she forgot the one thing, her ultrasound photo.

* * *

It was about an hour later that Horatio sat down on the same spot Natalia had an hour earlier to have his afternoon coffee, and look through the paper. For some reason or another that particular chair in the break room was only used by the two of them and if they needed to give a message it was usually typed to it.

Not this time though.

In fact the redhead hadn't heart from his wife the whole morning, which was really odd.

As he was about to open the paper he got aware of the photo and picked it up. He looked at it, a tiny life was showing clearly on it. In the corner it read the name of the mother Natalia Caine.

He gasped. She was pregnant. His wife was pregnant with his child. That was wonderful news.

Then a million thoughts started to run through his head, the one that was domination however was, "Why hasn't she told me?"

Did she want it to be a surprise?

He shook his head as he knew to her something like that wouldn't be kept a secret.

It was then it hit him, "Unless she thinks I don't want this child."

The redhead ran out of the crime lab faster than he had ever though before, hoping to find her in time at the nearest clinic to stop her.

* * *

Once he got to the clinic, he couldn't help but look at all the women that were there. It was too many. Too many that felt they didn't have a choice for one reason or another.

It was then he saw her, sitting on the couch, looking through her bag frantically as if she had lost something. And he knew just what.

He slowly walked over to her, held up the picture and said, "Are you looking for this?"

Natalia startled, looked up at him with teary eyes and asked, "Horatio, what are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life, Natalia sweetheart, you really shouldn't do this," he said, sitting down on his knees in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Why, I thought you said one son was enough," she said, biting her lower lip to prevent herself from crying.

"Well I was wrong, I really want this child, our child Natalia, if you still want it that is," he said, looking deeply into her hazel eyes.

"I…I do, but I can't do it alone," she said.

"You won't have to, I will be there every step of the way," he said, before bending forward to kiss her. A moment later Natalia released herself from him, holding onto him, crying. Only now they were happy tears. He smiled, kissing her cheek gently whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back, happy she didn't get into the room before he reached her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
